Remembering the year 2000
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Tai reflects back on the event that lead to the start of the year 2000. Flashback takes place between Seasons I and II. Contains Taiora and some Mimato.
1. Remembering the year 2000

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. I'm taking yet another break from "The battle known as Digigeddon" to write this.

Tai: This contains some Taiora. Set between Seasons I and II. Wait. So Davis and the newer members of the team aren't in this one? 

Me: With the exception of T.K. and Kari? No. 

All original DigiDestined: YES! 

Me: (sighs) We'll be taking a little trip back to the past. That will be in Italics. 

****

Digimon

Remembering The Year 2000

Part I-Summoned once again…

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya observed the fireworks go off as the world celebrated the start of the year 2003. Japan had already celebrated it hours ago-and were celebrating still-and America was just barely entering into the New Year. 

"Tai? What are you doing up still?" 

Tai smiled as he turned to see his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi exit the Kamiya household. 

"Just remembering previous years. What happened to us when 2000 barely begun." 

Sora's smile faded almost instantly. 

"That happened a long time ago. We should put it behind us." 

Tai wasn't so sure if he could. He'd almost lost the most important person in his life on New Year's Eve…

__

Flashback

December 31, 1999

New Year's Eve

_A younger Tai Kamiya was running as fast as possible with his baby sister Kari on his back toward Izzy's house at a very untimely hour-10: 00 at night! He'd sent all the DigiDestined e-mail telling them to come to his house immediately._

"Why are we heading to Izzy's house? Can't he come over to ours?" 

Tai shook his head frantically. "Nope. Don't want Izzy or any of the others-especially Sora-to have to try Mom's 'homemade' eggnog." 

Within seconds, Tai and Kari were in front of Izzy's house. Sora came in a few seconds after that. 

"Tai! Hi, Kari. I see you guys got the e-mail too." 

Tai nodded while trying to hide his reddening cheeks. "Uh…yeah. So…what were you up to before our resident brainiac worried us half to death?" 

Now it was Sora's turn to try and hide her blush. "I was…uh…writing a poem." 

"About who?" piped Kari. 

If possible, Sora blushed even redder. "Uh…it was about…"

Thankfully for Sora, Izzy chose that moment to open the door. "Salutations, guys. Why are you standing out here in the cold? Come in and try some eggnog before I tell you what's happened!" 

"We've got big trouble. I was surfing the Internet for any type of viruses that could have invaded my computer when I came across this." Izzy typed some letters and up popped a screen. It showed a Rookie Digimon and below it were two words: **I'm back…**

Tai, Matt and T.K. gasped in shock. "It…it can't be!" 

"Trust me. That was my reaction too." 

"Who is this anyway?" asked Mimi irritably. "I was in the middle of doing some New Year's shopping!" 

"It's Keramon. He's part Digimon, part virus. It started 6 months ago during summer school time. A virus invaded a Digimon and corrupted him. Tai and I had Gennai send in our Digimon into the Internet to stop him, but he Digivolved too quickly and before we knew it, he'd Digivolved to Infermon, a deadly Ultimate level Digimon. By the time we'd figured out that he'd bypassed the Champion level, he'd beaten us. Fortunately, Matt and T.K. found a computer and their Digimon were loaded up. Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved but it was only seconds after that that Infermon Digivolved into Diaboromon. He'd nearly creamed the Digimon but thanks to Tai and Matt-as well as all the kids online-WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Digivolved together to form Omnimon. Then Omnimon barely defeated Diaboromon with just one second on the clock. And now, he's back." 

Sora was hurt and irritated that Tai hadn't called her. "Why didn't you call me? I could've helped!" 

Now Tai got mad. "I did call! The problem was-"

Laughing while sweat dropping, Izzy covered Tai's mouth with his hand. "The phones went dead during the entire battle and Tai couldn't get to you. He would've walked, but then Agumon wouldn't have been able to help." 

"So where is he now?" 

Izzy released Tai and turned toward Joe. "Somewhere where I was barely able to penetrate getting in. Gennai already contacted me and our Digimon are almost there right now." 

"So what are we waiting for? Let's defeat this guy once and for all!" demanded Tai confidently.

"Does this flight contain some honey roasted peanuts on this trip? I'm hungry!" 

Agumon eyed Tentomon with a look. "You should've ate before we left! The last time we did this, you said you had to go potty. Think about doing stuff like this before we leave!" 

Tai appeared above the Digimon's heads. "Hey you guys! You'll need a password to get in from here." 

Izzy replaced Tai's picture seconds later. "You can use my-AHHH!" 

Sora pushed him out of the way. "You can use my password to get on: S.T.K.!" 

A moment or so later, the Digimon weren't in the highway anymore. 

"They're in! So, what's S.T.K. stand for anyway, Sora?" 

The Digimon were lucky they weren't looking up, because Sora's face turned extremely red. "I'll tell you later, Tai." 

"Enough flirting! Time for action." Insists Matt irritably. 

"He doesn't know we're here." Said Biyomon.

"Let's take this guy down quietly." Warned Gatomon.

"I agree." 

"Super Shocker!!" WHAM! Tentomon's attack nailed Keramon with definite damage.

"THAT'S QUIETLY?!" 

All the Digimon glared at Tentomon before returning their attention to the Rookie Digimon. 

"Pepper Breath!!" 

"Spiral Twister!!"

"Blue Blaster!!"

"Poison Ivy!!" 

"Boom Bubble!" 

"Lightning Claw!!"

These combined attacks did serious damage to Keramon but not enough to seriously weaken him.

"WHAT? Those attacks together should've worked, but they didn't!" objected Tai heatedly.

Keramon started laughing crazily. 

"Hey, look! Keramon sent an e-mail." Noted Mimi. 

****

"'So you like playing hardball, huh?' Things may have just gotten worse for us." Admitted Sora worriedly. 

"Time to Digivolve, guys!" 

The eight DigiDestined held up their Digivices upward. Kari's Crest of Light started glowing brightly. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!!"

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!!" 

Seven Champions and one Ultimate Digimon were ready to handle this invader.

"Bug Blaster!!"

The Rookie attack missed by a long shot.

"Nova Blast!!"

"Meteor Wing!!"

"Howling Blaster!!" 

"Electro Shocker!!"

"Needle Spray!!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!!"

"Hand of Fate!!"

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

WHAM! All eight attacks caused great damage but Angewomon's attack damaged Keramon even more so.   
"Way to go, guys!" 

"You guys showed that jerk!" Tai and Sora's cheers were cut short.

"Keramon Digivolve to…KURISARIMON!!!" 

"Now he's at the Champion level!" yelled Izzy.

"We've got a secret weapon on our side." Explained Kari calmly.

"Data Crusher!!" WHAM! Greymon took damage but shook it off. 

"You want to play rough? Nova Blast!!" 

Kurisarimon smiled and avoided the blast. "Data Crusher!!"

WHAM! Birdramon, Greymon and Garurumon took heavy damage. 

"Nova Blast!!" 

"Meteor Wing!!"

"Howling Blaster!!"

Kurisarimon avoided all the attacks and all his attacks hit the Digimon and severely weakened them.

"I don't believe this guy! How can he avoid all our attacks and still be standing?" 

Tai eyed Matt with a look. "Calm down, Matt! It'll take time to handle this guy!" 

"Kurisarimon Digivolve to…INFERMON!!!"

Tai and Izzy gasped.   
"Everyone but Kari, take out your Crests now!" demanded Tai.

The Crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability and Hope glowed brightly a moment or so later.

"Not so fast! Ha!" 

"Greymon Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!!"

"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!"

"Garurumon Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!!"

"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

"Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!"

The eight DigiDestined cried out as Infermon shot his most powerful attack repeatedly at their Digimon!

"Spider Shooter!!" 

"Not again!" 

"They've gotta Digivolve faster than this!"   
"Angewomon, protect them!" 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

Not even Angewomon's attack was enough to save the nearly completed Ultimate Digimon from being seriously damaged and deDigivolving back to Rookies.   
"Try my new attack, DigiDestined! Energy Drainer!!" 

Angewomon cried out as a tendril grabbed her by the head and drained her of her energy. She deDigivolved into Gatomon seconds after that. Then she was tossed into the smoke created by the multiple explosions. Infermon sent another tendril into the smoke and brought out…

"BIYOMON! NO!" 

Tai glared at Infermon with all the hatred he could muster. "Let her go, you pile of junk or we'll kick you from here to next Tuesday!" he demanded angrily. 

"DigiDestined of Courage, if you want to save your maiden's Digimon, surrender yourself and your Digimon within one hour at this site or she dies!" Infermon tossed the name of a website before exiting.

Tai couldn't keep himself from crying in a fit of rage. "BIYOMONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! I should've gone in there…I could've protected her for you, Sora…now I've failed you…" 

Talk about a cliffhanger! Will Tai sacrifice himself and Agumon to rescue Biyomon, or will they think of a plan beforehand? Find out next time!


	2. The Birth of PhoenixGreymon

Me: I don't own Digimon-although I wish I did-and I don't own "Anthem for The Year 2000" by silverchair. 

Tai: This contains major Taiora and some Mimato. Do you like torturing me and Matt or something?

Me: Would you rather I made it a Taito?

Tai/Matt: WE'LL BE GOOD! 

Me: Good! Otherwise, I know the perfect punishment. Matt would get his first. (laughs evilly)

Tai: Are you sure you're not a Dark Master?

Me: Positive! 

Sora: So…what's the punishment?

Me: Do you really want to know?

Matt: Yes! There's nothing on this earth that can scare me.

Me: I don't think so. (types in a few choice words; Jun Motomiya appears)

Jun: MATTY-CHAN! 

Matt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! TAI, HIDE ME! 

(Tai and Sora are busy making out) 

Kari: Tai's busy with Sora but if you leave your name and number after the beep, he'll eventually get to you around Valentine's or the summer.

Matt: (runs from Jun) TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Me: (laughs) Told you not to mess with me! And this story doesn't connect with my previously written pieces of work. Why? 'Cause a familiar Digimon already in another story line makes an appearance in this one as well. 

****

Digimon

Remembering The Year 2000

Part II-The Birth of PhoenixGreymon

__

"They'll be okay, Tai. They just need to rest for a while…" 

Tai silenced Izzy with a glare filled with so much pain and anger that if looks could kill…let's just say Izzy would've died only .3 seconds ago. 

"What about Biyomon? She can't rest because of my mistake! Now it's up to me and Agumon to get her back." 

"Tai you can't! Then Infermon wins. There has to be another way." Objected Sora. 

"Sora's right. We'll think of a plan and ambush him." Agreed Mimi.

"Sorry you guys, but it's probably for the best. Excuse me." Tai got up and left.   
"Tai! WAIT!" pleaded Sora as she ran after him.

Kari looked at Matt with a worried look on her face.

"Will Tai give up to this evil Digimon?" 

Matt closed his eyes tightly to avoid showing his tears. "No! I bet right now, he's thinking of a plan to take care of that overgrown football." 

"Tai, please talk to me!" 

Tai turned to Sora with tears on his face. "Sora, why aren't you upset at me? I LOST YOUR DIGIMON IN THE INTERNET! You should be just as mad at me as you were about that stupid hairclip. I…I don't deserve a friend like you…" 

Sora grabbed Tai and embraced him in a hug. "Tai, of course you do! One little mistake isn't going to destroy our friendship. True, I was mad about the hairclip, but I still have it because it's from you. Please don't surrender to this Digimon. I care about you too much to see you die!" Sora blushed as she realized what she'd said. 

"Sora…I care about you too…" 

Sora then allowed her tears to spill on Tai's shoulder. "You do?" 

Despite the fact that it was cold, Tai pulled Sora's hat off her head, revealing her reddish hair. (A/N: The hat from the movie Our Wargame) 

"With all my heart." 

"Oh, Tai…" 

Smiling, Tai and Sora closed their eyes and slowly leaned forward…

"Are we going home, Tai?" 

Tai sighed sadly as he and Sora opened their eyes and turned toward Kari. "Yeah, but we'll go to my computer and log on from there." 

By the time our trio made it to Tai and Kari's house, it was almost 11:00! 

"Did you two have fun at Izzy's?" asked Mrs. Kamiya as Tai, Sora and Kari came inside.

"Yeah. Can Sora ring in the New Year with us, Mom?" 

"Sure, Tai. Don't forget to call her mother and ask." 

While Sora called her mother, Tai and Kari logged onto the Internet from Tai's room.   
"Hey, guys! We've logged online at my house. I'm ready to go in." 

"Are you sure about this, Tai? It could be dangerous." Advised Joe. 

"Trust me, Joe. I've got a plan, but unless I go in, I can't pull it off." Tai insisted calmly. 

Tai then turned to Kari. "Tell Sora I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" 

"Okay. Be careful, Tai." 

Tai kissed Kari on her forehead. "I will." That done, Tai placed his hand on the computer and thought about all the times he and Sora had been through in the Digital World…

The time Whamon nearly swallowed them up, her arms were wrapped around his waist, but he pretended not to notice…

When Sora started crying while they were under the sewers, he'd paid close attention and felt her pain…

The time she'd been kidnapped by Datamon, he'd cried that whole night and saved her the next day from the Dark Network…

When she was crying because her Crest wouldn't glow, he tried to comfort her as best he could…

Anytime he pulled her into a hug, she'd always be comfortable just by being able to hold him…

Then a flash of light appeared and Tai found himself next to Agumon and the other Digimon.   
"Tai? How'd you get here?" 

"Long story. Let's go!" 

"Ah, DigiDestined of Courage! You're punctual, I'll give you that!" 

"Thanks! Usually I'm late for most things. Now hand over Biyomon!" 

Tai stared down the powerful Ultimate Digimon while the others watched from either Izzy's computer screen or Tai's. 

"All right. Here she is." Infermon tossed Biyomon toward Tai. He barely managed to catch her. 

"Energy Drainer!!" 

Tai cried out as a tendril wrapped itself around his neck. "Agumon!" 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

"TAI!" Sora's Crest glowed in a brilliant light. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

The others were amazed.   
"Prodigious! Somehow, Biyomon bypassed her Champion level and Digivolved straight into the Ultimate level." Explained Izzy.

Tai saw Matt next to him, trying to free him from the tendril. "Gabumon, Digivolve!" 

"Matt? When'd you get here?" 

"Around the time Biyomon Digivolved to Garudamon." 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!"

"Matt, don't pull anything stupid, okay?" demanded Mimi. Matt heard the concern and worry in her voice. He finally freed Tai from the tendril. 

"I won't." Tai and Matt then mounted their Digimon and headed toward Infermon. Tai looked back and noted that only Izzy, Sora, Kari, T.K. and Mimi were still there. "What happened to Joe?" 

"He had to get home before he caught a winter cold. He said he'd try to get online when he got home." explained Izzy.

The two Megas slammed into Infermon and sent him flying.

"Patamon, its time to Digivolve!" 

"You too, Gatomon." 

"Right! Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

"Got it, Kari! Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!!" 

Infermon barely righted himself and lauched himself toward the two Angel type Digimon.   
"Infermon Digivolve to…DIABOROMON!!!" 

Sora's picture appeared behind Tai and WarGreymon. "Tai, what happened?" 

"He Digivolved…" 

"Energy Drainer!!" WHAM! Two tendrils grabbed Angemon and Angewomon and forced them to deDigivolve to Patamon and Gatomon. 

"I'll save them! Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!!"

"Energy Drainer!!" 

Seconds later, Kabuterimon deDigivolved to Tentomon.

Then Diaboromon did the unexpected. "Cable Crusher!!" Tai was grabbed and yanked off WarGreymon! 

"TAI!" 

Diaboromon exited with Tai, but WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Garudamon were hot on his trail. 

"TAI! Please hang on…you've got to…I never got to tell you that I loved you…" Sora started crying softly while Kari hugged her tightly. 

"Don't cry, Sora. Tai's going to come back. I know it." 

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon and Matt-who was on MetalGarurumon-tried in vain to find where Tai was. The place was entirely pitch dark! 

"How dark is it in there, anyway Matt?" 

Matt didn't even have to look up. He knew it was Mimi. "It's so dark in here, you couldn't even see the stars from here." 

That's when a lot of weapon fire from above rained down on them. The Digimon barely avoided the attacks. Tai wrenched himself from Diaboromon's grip and freefalled toward WarGreymon, successfully landing on his back. 

MetalGarurumon and Matt took heavy damage and Garudamon took even more damage, but WarGreymon and Tai took the most damage from the attacks. Sora and Mimi gasped in shock at the state of their Digimon and friends on the screen. Kari and T.K.'s eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. Izzy looked on in horror at his closest friends. 

"Tai…have to help him…somehow…" 

Sora pulled the same thing that Tai had done and became digital out of pure love.

"Tai…I'm here. Look, I'm still mad at you because you came here without telling me, but I'll always stand by you if you need me! If you surrender to Diaboromon now, who knows what he could do to the world? He might make Y2K a reality for all of us! Feel my love, Tai. I love you! I've always loved you and I always will…" Sora started crying again as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly against Tai's. Her Crest glowed so brightly that it lit up the darkness and revealed Diaboromon. 

"Garudamon Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Tai woke up and kissed Sora back with a fiery passion. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon glowed brightly and disappeared inside their heads. A Digi-Egg appeared beside the newly formed arms. 

"They combined." Said T.K. in amazement. 

"Wow! They're glowing. I want my hair to glow like that." 

"Part WarGreymon…" replied Izzy.

"…Part Phoenixmon." added Kari.

Matt smiled. "They Digivolved together to become…" 

"PHOENIXGREYMON!!!" 

Before Diaboromon could even try to make a move, PhoenixGreymon rose his (her, once again, your choice on the gender) right arm. 

"Force of Love!!"

A beam of electricity appeared out of his arm and changed into the Crest of Love. It hit Diaboromon with devastating results. 

"Flames of Courage!!" 

A powerful flamethrower shot out of PhoenixGreymon's left arm and changed into the Crest of Courage. The second it hit Diaboromon, he gasped and disappeared into digital data. 

"What a battle! That was great-AHHHHHHH!" Mimi, Izzy and T.K. cried out as Matt flew out of the computer and landed right on them. 

Tai and Sora landed safely on his bed-Sora did; Tai hit the floor-hard.

Smiling, Kari turned on the radio before leaving to celebrate the year 2000 with her mom.

****

We are the youth, we'll take your fascism away

We are the youth; apologize for another day

We are the youth, the politicians are so sure

We are the youth and we are knocking on Death's door

Tai groaned as he realized what song Kari had just played. "I'll kill her." 

"Tai…" 

Tai turned toward Sora. Her arms were outstretched in front of her.   
"Can you dance with me? To celebrate the New Year?" 

Tai's knees turned to butter and he fell wholeheartedly into Sora's waiting arms.

****

Never knew we were living in a world with a mind that could be so sure

Never knew we were living in a world with a mind that could be so small

Never knew we were living in a world and the world is an open court

Maybe we don't wanna live in a world where innocence is so short

Chorus: We'll make it up to you in the year 2000 with…

"Sora…I love you too." 

"Huh?" Sora looked at Tai with a confused look. 

"You said that you loved me while we were in the Internet. I love you too, and I won't let anyone hurt you. That includes Matt or anyone else who tries to hit on you." Tai declared calmly.

"Oh, Tai!" Sora couldn't stop herself from giggling-at least until Tai kissed her.

****

Never knew we were living in a world with a mind that could be so sure

Never knew we were living in a world with a mind that could be so small

Never knew we were living in a world and the world is an open court 

Maybe we don't wanna live in a world where innocence is so short

Chorus: We'll make it up for you in the year 2000

Build it up with you in the year 2000

Make it up to you in the year 2000

Build it up for you in the year 2000 with you

Tai and Sora kissed like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, tongues started moving around. The kiss grew more and more passionate. In reenters Kari. 

"Matt's taking Mimi home while Izzy's trying to get the Digimon back to the Digital World. By the way, Happy New Year's!" 

Tai and Sora broke apart, blushing like crazy and glaring at Kari.   
"GET HER!" 

****

Never knew we were living in a world with a world that can be so sure

Never knew we were living in a world with a mind that can be so small

Never knew we were living in a world and the world is an open court

Maybe we don't wanna live in a world; world who cares at all

Chorus: We'll make it up to you in the year 2000

Build it up for you in the year 2000

Make it hard for you in the year 2000

Build it up for you in the year 2000

Make it hard for you in the year 2000

Build it up with you in the year 2000 with you…

End flashback

"See? It ended happy, right?" 

Tai smiled at Sora. "If it wasn't for you, who knows where the world would be right now?" 

Sora blushed. "You took that crazy risk and went back inside the Internet." 

"Only for you." 

They were seconds from kissing when a flash of light appeared behind them and above them.

"This'll go great in the yearbook! 'Most Famous Couple.'" Declared Davis calmly.

Tai and Sora glared at Davis. 

"Oh, boy." 

I'll leave it up to your minds to decide what happened to Davis after he snapped that picture. TAIORA FOREVER!!!


End file.
